


[翻譯] Dedicated to the Unfinished Work 致力於未竟之業

by masayosi661



Series: OHF Translations [1]
Category: Olympus Has Fallen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post-Movie(s), Slash Goggles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>美國大眾或許偏好他們的總統在電視上形象健壯而堅強，不過他們也喜愛他們的英雄。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] Dedicated to the Unfinished Work 致力於未竟之業

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dedicated to the Unfinished Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/778036) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> 跟A Better Teacher Than Duty一文同設定下的另一個片段，時間點就緊接在電影結束後，不過也可當獨立短篇觀看。標題取自蓋茲堡演說。

忍住把手按在疼痛側的衝動，班傑明‧艾許小心沉坐到橢圓辦公室裡的一個沙發上。每位他在那裡面會的人都知道他還在康復中，但這是個原則，可以稱作自尊心或是總統的演技，不過他寧願不表現出任何脆弱徵兆。他已經把他的行政部門遷回了白宮西翼，以向公眾展示安撫人心的一面，而只要他能做到，上帝可證他絕不會讓自己的行動破壞那形象。

露絲從對面沙發上給他個同情的苦笑。她自己也挺傷痕累累的，雖然沒有麥克在新聞發布會上那樣顯眼，她的化妝師工作表現傑出。特勤人員們也在這房間週遭交換眼色，他們人數比平常多，而且儘管缺乏顯著威脅還是明顯焦慮。不過班很難責怪他們，畢竟剛發生過那樣的事件。他們所有人幾乎都是總統保護組的新面孔也互不相識。即使血跡已然被洗去，破瓦殘礫打掃乾淨，屍體也都給移走，仍在牆上作證的彈孔還是嚴峻地提醒著他們的工作的重要性。

他們之中有半數也明顯崇拜著麥克，班也不怪他們。雖然他在那天的致詞裡略過麥克的名字──另一小部分的總統演技，但麥克額頭上毫不掩飾的傷口，關於英雄在聚光燈外任職的論述，還有當攝影機仍在運轉時他對他充滿敬意、時間較長的握手，這些在在公然且蓄意提醒大眾他跟這國家虧欠了這位回歸的白宮特勤組特勤主管多少。

美國大眾或許偏好他們的總統在電視上形象健壯而堅強，不過他們也喜愛他們的英雄。班肯定那個握手會在全國各媒體上傳播，直到下一個危機把它從全國人的意識中擠掉。此刻，當攻擊中罹難者的葬禮仍繼續舉行，華盛頓紀念碑跟白宮行政官邸都還被鷹架包圍之際，有這樣展現他們國家的保衛者實力的攝影證據能令人們感覺好些。

他自身就曾感受過這份精神支持，發自內心且毫不遲疑。就在地底的總統緊急行動中心裡，佛比斯告訴姜螢幕上那個入侵者是麥克‧班寧之時。儘管在瑪姬過世後，他事實上盡力將麥克從他的面前跟他的想法中放逐，但班從未質疑過那個男人的貢獻或他的能力。只是當他竭盡全力跟康納以外的人保持距離，把他的悲痛封閉得更好並投入工作時，看見他會勾起太多需要處理的複雜情緒。

當然，麥克想必也為瑪姬感到哀痛。班還清楚記得他們最後的交談，第一夫人用挑選耳環戲弄特勤，然後告訴他跟班她可愛他們倆了，不過謝了，她要自己選。班以前從未仔細思索過這件事，甚或去懷疑過麥克對康納的思念是否及得上康納想念他的一小點那樣多。也許特勤人員並不該那樣關懷他們的當事人，但班支持那份特殊的親暱，並且未曾想過他會後悔，直到那時候他懇求他的朋友救他的妻子……然後被迫眼睜睜看她墜落，換來他被拉到安全之處。

可是這之所以能傷這麼深，是因為他、因為他們都如此在乎。置身於那個地底堡壘中的某些時候，班才想到這點。當佛比斯說出麥克的名字；當姜透過通訊得意指控麥克的失敗，結果只得到挫敗的結果；當麥克接管傳往總統緊急行動中心的視訊，體現了那句老話：硬漢挺立於暗夜中準備迎擊罪犯（註）；還有當他用他謹慎的雙手支撐班，引導他到室外面對新的曙光還開了個玩笑，這樣當公眾再次看見總統時，總統會是面帶微笑……班在那些時刻中感受到那未經理清的羈絆意識，增強他的力量使他堅持下去。

班還不確定那份認知在個人層面上最終意味什麼，但他要求琳妮重新確認麥克擔任特勤主管並確保他得到他應得的榮耀，至少班能以公事名義做到這些。

門再度關上的聲音打斷了班的思緒，總統抬頭看見川布跟參謀長聯席會議副主席走進室內。麥克就跟在他們後方，伴隨著另一組特勤人員。只要副總統辦公室空著，那麼眾議院議長就是第一順位繼承人，因此符合有他自己的特勤人員護衛資格。

班也期望保持這樣，畢竟誰能比這個在他被押為人質時掌管政府的男人更適合被分派到查理的辦公室？他們或許不會每件事上都達成共識，然而這個男人已經贏得了他的──還有這國家的──尊敬。但在此之前，還有許多其他至關重要且新空出的職位需要填補，而且班甚至不確定川布是否願意接受。

這將會是另一天的議題，伴隨──其他些班還尚未有時間去考慮的事。他把視線從他臨時的國家安全團隊身上移開，以再次跟麥克的眼神交會，然後清了清他的嗓子，轉而開始會談。

「議長，部長，上將，謝謝你們今晚前來。眼下有許多工作擺在我們眼前……」

 

譯註：典故出自George Orwell的  
"We sleep soundly in our beds because rough men stand ready in the  
night to visit violence on those who would do us harm."


End file.
